


Be Mine?

by WickLobo



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Feels, Deaf Clint Barton, How Do I Tag, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickLobo/pseuds/WickLobo
Summary: Clint was ready to hide from the city's ridiculous appreciation of the stupidHallmark holidayonly to have a super soldier show up on his doorstep with other ideas.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> #they stay in, #actually bucky broke in, #but who's counting, #clint needs better security anyway #walking in to find someone in your apartment already, #rude, #but at least he's cute i guess, #clint is lovely for not kicking bucky out immediately actually.
> 
> #Yes I'm in the Valentine's Day is a stupid holiday camp, #but I'm glad others can enjoy it even if I don't, #Happy Valentine's Day Winterhawklings, #ILU.
> 
> Written for Winterhawk Bingo round 2 for my Domesticity square. Also initially started for Winterhawk Bingo round 1's holiday prompt, Be My Valentine.
> 
> Beta'd by [GreenBryn](/users/GreenBryn/) for SpaG and by [Vexbatch](/users/Vexbatch/) for flow and fandom content. Thank you both so much for helping me with this one.  
> Credits to [Vexbatch](/users/Vexbatch/) for the chapter name. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

Clint hated holidays, pretty much every one. Either they were too commercialized or they wreaked havoc on missions.

Fireworks, parades, crowds, drunks… they all have their own special ways of making trouble for missions. Some weren’t too awful, like Labor Day, National Pizza Day, but Clint still hadn’t gotten over President’s Day a few years ago when terrorists in president masks attacked the Barclays Center. Nat still cackled anytime someone brought up cherry pie, given how much it made him squirm.

Hell, the only thing he really hated about Thanksgiving and Christmas was how commercialized it was, how ridiculous people got about shopping and driving and parking and the absolutely insane things people argue and fight and scream about while Christmas shopping. He'd only ventured out during Black Friday shopping once - ONCE - because there was a deal on a PS4 he couldn't pass up, and after witnessing the pushing and shoving that lead to a five person fistfight with children 6 feet away, he swore - never again. No deal or rebate or sale was worth the mental and physical scarring. That trip led to nine injured people, two kids who’d fallen into a display and he had an ugly gash far too close to his eye from getting flung into the corner of a TV on display.

But the worst- the absolute worst in his book was Valentine’s Day. Everything was pink, heart shaped or covered in glitter. Everywhere he turned, it looked like a unicorn ate too much cotton candy and vomited all over everything. He wouldn't touch a damn thing, and he'd still end up finding glitter in the most random places for weeks afterward.

With three days before Valentine’s he’d stopped at the corner market for some groceries. He had the next week or so off due to the gash across his side from his most recent close call during a mission. His plan was to stock up on coffee and food and hide in his apartment, so he didn’t have to see the tower’s ‘Happy Couples” for the next few days, and watch horror movies.

But just a few steps into the corner market he realized his mistake. In every conceivable tiny space available there were balloons, flowers, chocolates, cards, and cheap “I luv you bear-y much” stuffed animals.

He grimaced. Thought of running. But all he had at the apartment was half a box of stale cereal, two MREs from his rucksack and four granola bars. He could live on that for a few days but he had no beer and no frozen pizzas or anything. He took a deep breath, girdled his loins, and grabbed a cart. 

24 minutes later he had three heavy bags of food including a couple pizzas, some veggies, noodles, sauce, bread, eggs, cheese, peanut butter, turkey, coffee, juice, whiskey and beer. He carefully walked back and up the stairs and after a brief juggle of bags and keys, walked into his apartment. His occupied apartment.

Bucky was sprawled across his sofa, wet boots on his coffee table, and seemingly asleep. The tv on, airing what appeared to be “What on Earth?” at an unreasonably quiet volume given that his hearing sucked without his aids. Sure, he had them in at the moment, but it was weird having his tv that low.

Clint set the bags down and slammed the door.

Bucky only blinked open his eyes and looked over at him. “Hey.”

“Hey? Why the hell are you here? I didn’t even think you knew about this place. And how the fuck did you get in?” Clint grabbed the bags and headed to the kitchen. 

Bucky got up and stretched, "Swiped Steve's emergency key." He followed Clint to the kitchen as he spoke. "Steve's not there and the whole tower was all coupled up and getting obnoxiously lovey dovey. It was this or a hotel where I'd have to hear that anyway."

Clint nodded but grimaced. If he let Bucky stay they'd run out of food long before he'd planned to go anywhere other than the dog park.

"I can go if you don't want me here. I should have called first. I'll go. You probably have a hot date you're planning for."

Clint laughed loudly and ridiculously bitter. "Yeah right. I'm a disaster, Buck. No one is interested in me anymore. I'm too old and broken." He began yanking things out of the bags and putting them away. "Every one of my exes and ex wives can't stand me for long periods of time. Natasha tolerates me best, but that could just be because I helped get her out of Hydra's clutches. Dawn, Taylor, and Amelia outright hate me. Sam died a while back. Alex moved to Japan. Bobbi will only tolerate me for missions. Laura… Well, at least she lets me see the kids when I can. That's better than nothing." Clint finished with a dejected shrug. "Trust me when I say there's no hot date on my agenda this week."

Bucky was shocked, not expecting the outburst of self depreciation from Clint. After a moment Clint continued.

"If you wanna stay ya can, but we'll probably need more food because I didn't plan to go anywhere except to walk Lucky. I hate holidays. I do not wanna be out there while the city is Love Stupid unless there is an actual emergency, not that someone at the tower is out of condoms or edible underwear. Something better be on fire, broken, or bleeding." He shoved the pizzas in the freezer and then loaded the non refrigerator items into a cabinet before setting the coffee maker to brew a fresh pot. He avoided looking at Bucky, who was leaning against the counter, by shoving his sleeves up and reaching into the sink. He emptied it of dirty dishes and then filled it with hot soapy water so he could scrub the dishes.

Clint scrubbed the few dishes furiously for a couple minutes. He could still hear Bucky breathing, and the jangling collar as Lucky bounded in from hearing Clint's loud voice. Lucky enthusiastically greeted Bucky, who murmured back at the dog, before he came to lay on Clint's feet.

When Clint drained the sink and began drying the dishes, Bucky spoke up. "You know I am sorry I didn't call first, but if you really don't mind, I'll stay. Stark was driving me nuts at the tower. Even if you're in a bad mood the whole time because of the holiday, you're still better company than them." He turned back towards the living room and glanced back briefly as Clint turned towards him. "And Clint? You're not too old or broken or a disaster." 

Clint stood blinking for a minute. He could've sworn Bucky grinned as he'd looked away and left the room.


End file.
